Silver Wolf
by Pesky Meddling Blonde
Summary: Reggie/Twister fic. PG-13 for language and humor. Summary is in the story and it might be a good idea to check my profile to understand the new characters better.


Silver Wolf  
  
A/N: Hi!!! This is my new first chapter story on Rocket Power. It's a Twister/Reggie fic and action adventure. It's a little different from a regular Rocket Power fic. Let me just summarize it for you though. The nine go to a snow boarding contest in Alaska with Tito and Ray. Reggie searches the woods to explore the wilderness and encounters a wolf. The wolf doesn't harm Reggie but many people want to harm him and his homeland. Will Reggie risk her life to protect Silver's?  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Reggie," called Ramudo, a middle-aged surfer who owned a burger joint called the Shack. He was Reggie's and Otto's father.  
  
"Yo dad," replied Reggie. Reggie was 12, purple hair and hazelnut eyes. A perfect body which had devolped so fragily into a woman. She was very determined when it came to hardcore sports.  
  
"Flier," he replied.  
  
"'bout what?" she asked.  
  
"Snowboarding," he replied.  
  
She ran into the kitchen, her cheeks rosy from excitment. She panted heavily. She grabbed the flier away from his hand and read it.  
  
"Dad can I go, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeee???" she begged.  
  
"Your brother and your friends can go," Ramundo said. "As long as YOU and ONLY YOU work at the Shack for a week without complaints. When your friends are surfing, you'll be mopping."  
  
Reggie gagged. She looked at him goofly. "Fine," she finally agreed.  
  
Ramundo took the flier from Reggie's hand and started filling out nine forms.  
  
"When do I start?" she asked. "Tonight, next Sunday, you'll be leaving for the Snowboarding contest."  
  
She grinned. "Better use up all the free time I got now," she said and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
She slipped off her clothes, looked in her room, and found her bathing suit which she put on. She grabbed her highlighted pink surfboard. She grabbed her light blue shades and headed out the door.  
  
She loved the hot morsels of yellow grain under her feet. It was very refreshing. She sighed heavily. She walked out and the tide rushed in, relaxing her feet. The water was never cold to her, just cool. She took off the shirt that was covering her body and her shades, left them near a big stone, and headed out.  
  
She started paddling. Gaining speed slowly. She wasn't surprised to see Twister, Sam, and Otto already there. She grinned and rolled her eyes. Twister. She thought alot about him lately. Even the sound of his name gave her goosebumps.  
  
As soon as she caught a wave, she surfed over to them and knocked over Otto. She giggled.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he asked her.  
  
"You owe me bro. So does Twist, Sam, Sherri, Daniel, Trish, Jordan, and Heather?" replied Reggie, smirking.  
  
"What the hell for?" asked Twister.  
  
"I just entered us in a snowboarding contest," Reggie said.  
  
"So?" asked Sammy.  
  
"I have to work at the Shack for a week, no complaints and no breaks," Reggie replied glumly.  
  
"Shit," replied all three of them.  
  
"Yep," Reggie said. "I got two more hours to enjoy freedom."  
  
"Then let's make 'em the best," said Twister and Reggie blushed lightly.  
  
"C'mon Otto-man. Duke it out with Reggie. Let's see who's the best surfer," said Twister.  
  
Otto rolled his eyes and pointed to himself. "I am ofcourse," he stated.  
  
Reggie rolled her eyes and started paddling. "Come on Otto-man," she said. "Let's do this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
After the contest, Reggie checked her water-proof watch. "Gotta go guys," she said. "See ya at the Shack."  
  
Twister waved and the other two said goodbye. Reggie was glad she's get the whole week with just herself and Twister...................and nine other people.  
  
When Reggie got home, she changed into a black tank top and blue jeans. She pulled her hair into bun, grabbed her skateboard and headed for the Shack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Two more oders of fries and one non caffinated Squirt," shouted Tito. She knew that order. Her friends were here. She grabbed the orders and headed for the counter.  
  
"'Sup?" she asked.  
  
"Nutin'." replied Otto.  
  
"Why all the food?" asked Reggie.  
  
"This is a load of food?" asked Sam. "You trippin'."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Reggie as she put down the orders. "It's just I've been working for a while and what may seem like a little bit of food for you guys...seems like a whole bunch for me."  
  
"Don't worry Reg," said Twister as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Only...um..like...a week minus a half."  
  
The others giggled and then Reggie nodded a wave and headed back towards the kitchen, sighing. She sat on a wooden stool and shrugged. She hadn't really worked for anything and when she planned to, she planned on keeping the money she earned. What got her into this crazy mess?  
  
Her love of snowboarding, said one voice in her head.  
  
No, said another, her love of fierce competition.  
  
You're both wrong, said the third, it's her love for Twister.  
  
This made Reggie shake her head a couple times to prove she wasn't insane. I mean, this is Twister we're talking about...I don't love him, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N- I'm gonna skip the rest of her working week or else it'd be too boring...  
  
Everybody anxiously awaited to get into the van while Ray and Tito put the suitcases on top and into the midnight blue van. After ten minutes of lifting, placing, and strapping, everybody got seated.  
  
"Forgot to mention one rule," said Ray, hopping into the van, after closing the trunk. "Wherever you are seated now, you'll be sitting by for the rest of the trip so we won't fight."  
  
Everybody looked around at the people they were sitting by. The car layout was like this: driver and passenger seats; two; two; two; three. Reggie and Twister sat next to each other and behind Ray and Tito. Sherri and Sam were sitting behind them and next to each other. Trish and Otto sat behind them and next to each other and Jordan, Heather and Daniel sat behind them and next to each other with Heather in the middle.  
  
After getting on the freeway, Ray announced that if you wanted to listen a CD, you have to call it. Reggie called it first and handed Tito her Madonna CD. After a couple of songs, Reggie motioned for Ray to turn it on.  
  
"Ohhh," said Heather. "I love this song."  
  
Reggie and Heather started singing the lyrics, copying her voice exactly.  
  
"I made it through the wilderness  
  
Somehow I made it through  
  
Didn't know how lost I was  
  
Until I found you  
  
Jordan watched Heather sing. He rolled his eyes and laughed. He knew Heather since the first grade and he knew that she loved to sing. Heather slapped him as she was singing, knowing why he was laughing which caused Daniel to laugh so Heather slapped Daniel too.  
  
"I was beat incomplete  
  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
  
But you made me feel  
  
Yeah, you made me feel  
  
Shiny and new  
  
Tito hummed and tapped the doorhandle to the tune. He closed his eyes and listened to the two girls sing. They were really good, he thought.  
  
Ray rubbed his chin and thought. He knew this song from somewhere, way back when. This was a bad song, but why....and suddenly he got it.  
  
"Like a virgin  
  
Touched for the very first time  
  
Like a virgin  
  
When your heart beats With your heartbeat  
  
Next to mine  
  
Everybody except the two girl and Ray started cracking up. Ray paused the song.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked Ray to Reggie.  
  
"I found a record of Madonna in Mom's old things," said Reggie. "I thought it would be cool to see if I liked it too."  
  
Ray flushed and said a very small 'oh.' He then turned back on the stereo and the two girls started to sing again as if nother happed.  
  
"Gonna give you all my love, boy  
  
My fear is fading fast  
  
Been saving it all for you  
  
'Cause only love can last  
  
Twister listened to her sing. Man, Reggie sings good, he thought and listened to her combine her voice with Madonna's. Madonna had a very high pitched voice and Twister never knew Reggie could match with it.  
  
"You're so fine and you're mine  
  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
  
Oh your love thawed out  
  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
  
What was scared and cold  
  
Daniel listened to Heather sing. He had only met her a year ago, but loved having her around. Even though they did tease each other...but she was cool most of the time. He even went out with her to lunch but not completely alone. Hearing her sing was very moving for him.  
  
"Like a virgin Touched for the very first time  
  
Like a virgin When your heart beats With your heartbeat Next to mine  
  
OK, so she sounds good, thought a little voice in Jordan's head. No, she sounds great. Who was I kidding? With a voice like hers, she could leave me...I mean us and go off touring the world. She has potential. Why won't she go? Because I tell her she's a loser all the time...I won't let her sing out loud in front of anyone. The first and only time she did..alone...and I told her to shut up. What kind of friend am I? Does she even consider me a friend by the way I treat her??  
  
Gonna give you all my love, boy  
  
My fear is fading fast  
  
Been saving it all for you  
  
'Cause only love can last  
  
Sammy listened to them sing as he leaned on the window. It sort of had a meaning to it. It's not really about sex, he reasoned, it's about a girl showing her affection to her partner. After she meets this person, she feels like all of her exes matter, just the present and her current boyfriend...he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Oooh, oooh, oooh  
  
You're so fine and you're mine  
  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
  
'Cause you made me feel  
  
Yeah, you made me feel  
  
I've nothing to hide  
  
Otto made a face as the two girls started singing again. He silently cursed under his breath and gripped his fists. After a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know how you feel," said Trish softly. "They hang out with me."  
  
Otto laughed and Heather and Reggie slapped him so everyone but the two singing girls started laughing.  
  
Like a virgin Touched for the very first time Like a virgin When your heart beats With your heartbeat Next to mine Gonna give you all my , boy My fear is fading fast Been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last  
  
How long can this little sharade go on? thought Ray. I mean, sure, they're good but come on. What is this song really about? He thought and came up with Sam's conclusion. He smacked his head and groaned...girl's today...  
  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
  
Like a virgin  
  
Feels so good inside  
  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me  
  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Ooh, baby  
  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
  
For the very first time?  
  
Sherri flinched when Sam's head hit her shoulder but she didn't move it. She looked down at his face, his thick glasses slowly slipping off his face. His cheeks pink with exhastion. She smiled and leaned back into the seat and started to doze off too.  
  
Finally, after both girls sang their hearts out, Ray pulled out the CD and handed it back to Reggie.  
  
"That's enough of that," said Ray and both girls groaned. The others laughed. Reggie and Heather eyed each other and nodded. They hit their surrounders and slapped high-five.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes- OK, I forget...The only characters that belong to me are Heather, Jordan, Daniel, Emma, and Megan. The plot is mine but not Madonna's song. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter which I just had to get out before I left for camping. Remember to read and review! 


End file.
